Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime
YET IN CONSTRUCTION - Please check my profile if you have any questions that doesn't directly concern the character, but my work (or if you want to throw stones at me). Thanks. /!\ YERAMI WASN'T MADE TO BE USED IN FANFICTIONS, ROLEPLAY OR ANYTHING, EVEN WITH CREDITS, BY ANYONE BUT MYSELF. THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR NOT USING HIM IN ANYTHING. /!\ belongs to [[User:Justtochi|'''Justtochi]]. You can find me [https://justtochi.tumblr.com/ |'here'].' Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime (イエラミ・奇才害・口当たり目 Ierami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime), nicknamed the Soul Thief (魂の盗賊 Tamashi no Dorobō) because of his mastering of the Feelings Magic, is a criminal in jail who used to be an Angel's Flight's S-Class Mage and his Master's right-hand man. He is known to be the author of the Red Night, and the penultimate representative of the Kisaigai 'clan. Appearance Yerami is a short and skinny young man who isn't really well-built. His hair is messy, of an almost red shade of brown, and his eyes are blue. Always wearing a sadistic grin and awful dark circles, he could easily be referred as handsome by girls but often disgust them with his personality. He's only seen wearing a single worn-out outfit until his imprisonment. In X784, Yerami wears a white shirt with black buttons in a very bad state. He also have a leather belt whose buckle is grey. His tight and khaki pants are tuck in brown boots rising above his ankles. Sometimes, he wears a white coat and safety glasses on top of these clothes, when doing experiments for exemple. Personality Yerami is an instable hedonist, lead by his emotions instead of reason. His reactions are generally going against common sense, since he's very straight, selfish and stubborn. He sometimes can be gullible, especially when desperate, but he is a science genius eager for discoveries the rest of the time. He never hesitates to question the ethics to improve himself. His only problem is that he's entirely dependent on his feelings and desires, which can result in killing or sleeping with anyone to satisfy his impulse. Furthermore, he's having a lot of fun to mock and insult others, to destroy what they cherish. He lacks tact, both in his words and actions. He spends his free time complaining about his status, always strikes first when he thinks he's under attack. On top of this, Yerami suffers from antisocial personality disorder since his teenage years. However, Yerami is extremely possessive of those he love, whenever the feeling might be mutual or not, and perfectionist. For him, his "friends", his guild and his lovers are more important than anything else, he can do anything to prevent anyone from taking them away. Having always known abusive relationships, he doesn't know what true love and care were like. As a result, he could even hurt his loved ones to show them how those they love are fake and superficial, while Yerami is true, devoted and passionate. He devotes a lot of attention to the esteem others have of him, and tries to make his Master proud of him, seeing him as a second father. He's also determined and rarely abandons what he worked for, especially if it's for a good-looking guy. He pretends not to care about what others think of him, even if he always listened to the rumors concerning his family, and he does things like he wants to. If something doesn't suit him, he knows how to make it known. His greatest asset in combat is his natural strenght ; since he is always misjudged on his frail and neglected built, no one expects him to throw such strong punches. Master of lies and illusions, he fools with ease his enemies and attack them from the rear. Yerami is gay and was always misunderstood because of it, but he finally met some friends that don't mind and like him despite his taste for crime and his sadistic side. Magic and Abilities 'Feelings Magic (感情魔法 Kanjō Mahō)' ':' '''Essentially a supportive Magic, it allows its user to return the situation to his advantage by manipulating his opponents' feelings. It's an hereditary Magic, which has been passed for generations in the Kisaigai family. It's invisible, but sometimes materialize under the form of a ribbon of a chosen color. The only cons of this Magic are the user's usage of his own feelings to manipulate the others, leaving him emotionless if overused. Its usage can be recognised by the red color of its user's eyes instead of his natural eye color. Yerami has a poor grasp of this Magic and uses it as less as possible, because it drains his own feelings and leave him emotionless for some time. In case of long-terme use, he starts to decay psychologically, then physically. *'Emotion Spell (Unnamed) : Casts a spell with two fingers which clings to his victim's emotion and changes it, sometimes followed by a long ribbon that can only be seen by this Magic's users. *'''Ruby Ribbon (Unnamed) : Clings to the most visible emotional ribbon and changes its nature. The ribbon stays attached to the caster because the spell depends on his feelings. Enhanced Strenght : Yerami have always been naturally stronght in spite of his frail appearance and often take advantage of it : when no one expects him to, he can throw very powerful punches, as shown multiples times during his encounters with Natsu. For exemple, he is seen capable of breaking his opponents' bones without little help of a weapon. However, he can't pull this asset out all the time, especially when facing someone stronger than him. He'd rather use weapons and hidden traps instead of fighting fair, because it's always winning or dying. That's why he prefers fighting in familiar places, or would rather end the fight before getting hurt. Enhanced Reflexes : '''Much like his strenght, Yerami have a great natural sense of reflexes that saved him countless times, for exemple to dodge a fatal blow or his Master's punches. It's always his favorite trick while fighting dirty. '''Keen Intellect : Yerami inherited a great intelligence from his father, which is very useful, whenever it's in combat or in his everyday life. Being a key asset, it already saved him more than once, even if it works in a way beyond common sense, as shown when he tried to obtain Natsu's love by pushing him to the rock bottom just to put back his pieces together himself. Alas, it often is disturbed by perverted and twisted thoughts, keeping it from working the right way. Seal Specialist : '''Like many members of her guild, Yerami masters the art of Sealing, which allows him to create, recognize and use complicated magic seals for various purposes, such as sealing someone's magic in their body or immobilize someone by drawing a seal on their body. He might be the most talented sealer of the guild after Halvor, because he still needs help from books sometimes. Equipment '''Various torture devices : '''Yerami is often seen with different kinds of weapons he mostly uses to torture Natsu or his sister. They don't belong to him but rather to his guild, as we can see the same kind of weapons in the storage rooms of his guild. He still seems to use his strenght rather than them most of the time. * '''Metal Bat : '''A bat seemingly made of iron or metal. It seems to be his weapon of choice. * '''Clamp : '''A rusty metal clamp of about 20 centimeters. He sometimes uses two at once. * '''Wimp : '''A regular leather wimp. Despite being seen carrying it around rolled up, secured to his left hip via a small clasp on his belt, he was never seen actually using it but by judging from Maya's scars, he already used it plenty of times. * '''Chains : Rusty iron chains that Yerami carry along with his wimp. He has been seen using it to tie his opponents multiple times to prevent them from moving, or hitting them when angered. ** Magic Sealing handcuffs : Regular handcuffs made with Magic Sealing Stones. Yerami seems to always carry at least one pair of handcuffs with him, as seen when he cuffed Natsu twice with handcuffs that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. History Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime, first son of Sheïna Kisaigai and Kôsei Kuchiatarime, was born in X758 somewhere near East Forest. His parents quickly noticed how curious and inventive he was, and pushed him to go to school, where he would learn lots of interesting things. However, school wasn't as good as told. Because of his good grades and his lack of sass, he was bullied by his classmates and began to hate it. Not wanting to disapoint his parents, he took it upon himself and continued to go to school until someday, when he was eight. Tired of the constant bullying, he snaped and beat up all his class. Then, he got home, his classmates' blood on his hands, his face twisted with rage and with red instead of blue eyes. His Feelings Magic had just awaken. Of course, he was forbidden to go to school now, but he couldn't care less either way, he was planning to drop out of it. Back then, the Kisaigai family already had a bad reputation but after this event, it got even worse. Yerami wasn't allowed anywhere near children, as their parents were afraid they would suffer the same fate. To remplace school, Kôsei suggested to teach Yerami what he missed himself. For the nine following years, his father became his teacher at home : he always had more stories to tell, more history to make him learn, more facts to make him discover that Yerami had ever imagined. This educational guidance brought them even closer than before, so close that Yerami, who didn't understand what love was, thought he found it. Alas, his peaceful life came to an end when one of Kôsei's guildmates got home instead of him, carrying the saddest news Yerami ever heard : his father have died, right after promising him he would finally teach him Magic (something his mother have forbidden after he was expelled from school) when he'll be back from his job. Crushed by the news, he started going out late and drinking, while the rest of his family struggled to find a way to pay their debts. In a sleazy bar he often went to, he met Halvor Opsomer, who made him believe he had a way to bring back Kôsei but it wasn't free. Desperate, he accepted to go under the man's orders, creating Angel's Flight. For two years, he rampaged in all Fiore under his Master's orders, killing and plundering everywhere they went. He had to live in the permanent fear of getting arrested by the Magic Council, but also felt incredibly delighted while doing it, because it felt like it was his revenge against the world. One day of summer X777, Halvor, to be sure Yerami would never betray him, ordered him to kidnap Natsu Dragneel, to return to his homeplace, then to steal his mother's favorite necklace and to tie it to Natsu's neck, explaining how it would make him burn the whole town unintentionally, killing all its inhabitants including Yerami's family. Thus happened the Red Night. In the end, he got to his new home, Angel's Flight Headquarters, carrying two unconscious children : Natsu and Maya, his younger sister he brought to his Master and pleaded him to make her their slave. This way, he could watch over her, since he couldn't kill her because of her smile, the same as their father's. For the seven following years, he continued his work as Halvor's right-hand man, collecting all kinds of lacrimas, searching for new members, teach Maya how to sign, read and write, and pursuing Natsu many times while enduring Halvor's bad treatment, all of these things just to see the man he loved again, his precious father. Synopsis Angel's Flight arc Relationships * Maya Kisaigai : He have a troubled relationship with her, since his only way of communication with her consists in yelling and using her as his personal punching bag. Sometimes, when he's in a good mood, he helps her to learn how to read and write, but it's a really rare thing. Someone could think he doesn't like her at all, but he spared her during the Red Night and often protect her against his Master's humors, or takes the blame for her. It's his way of being sorry. * Halvor Opsomer : 'The man is Yerami's model in life, a second father he should always listen to, otherwise he's suffering of his wrath (or Maya is). Sometimes, he realises he's trapped in an abusive relationship, know he's just a random toy in his hands, but he can't break free for Maya and his sake. He wants his biological father back so much he would do anything for the man to finally see him again, even sacrificing what he just built with proud efforts. * 'Eleonore Mirai : He's nurturing some kind of rivalry with her since she joined the guild, because she's also the Master's centerpiece. Conscious he can't win against her, he ends up training her, feeling slightly proud of it. * Natsu Dragneel : '''First, Yerami saw nothing else than a boisterous and annoying kid in Natsu, and he just wanted to beat the crap out of him. Seeing children always reminded him of how weak he was this age, and he couldn't stand it. Then, Natsu grew up and many things changed. When he met him again, he was still pissed since the younger man wouldn't surrender. Little by little, as he slowly watched him give up, Yerami got used to the feeling creeping in him he soon recognised as love (the same he always had for his father) and got dependent of it. Since then, he tried his hardest to win Natsu's heart by breaking everything around him, like he always did, just to put back the pieces together and create a sense of dependency within him too. He yet have to understand it doesn't work that way. * '''Kôsei Kuchiatarime : His father always was the only one to understand him and his scientific curiosity. He always had enough knowledge to teach Yerami without boring him after his son quitted school, and always had time to entertain him. They were so close to each other Yerami mistook his affection for love, so when the man died, he couldn't accept it and was ready to do anything that could bring him back. This is why, when meeting Halvor, he got under his orders, in complete denial. * Sheïna Kisaigai : '''Yerami never was very close to his mother, as she was more busy keeping the house clean and watching over his younger siblings. She always looked at him like he was some freak, in his opinion, and he just didn't got along with her. When his father died, all the annoyance he couldnt shake off turned into pure hate toward her, and he accused her of everything until her death. * '''Ikari Kisaigai : '''Yerami couldn't stand his immediate younger sister. She always was too aggressive and warlike, looking at him with pity just because he couldn't win against the bullies. She never bothered trying to understand him and his way of thinking, prefered spending time with their younger sister. She might have been the only person he didn't regret to kill, along with the kids that treated him like trash. Timeline '''X758 : '''Yerami Kisaigai is born of Sheïna Kisaigai and Kôsei Kuchiatarime. '''X760 : Ikari Kisaigai is born. X761 : 'Yerami makes his entrance into school. He's soon considered to be a genius. '''X766 : '''Yerami's Feelings Magic awakens. He is expelled from school from beating up his classmates. Kôsei offers to teach him what he didn't learned yet. '''X772 : 'Maya Kisaigai is born. '''X774 : '''Satoru Kisaigai is born. '''X775 : Kôsei dies during a mission. Sheïna starts working to provide money to the family while Ikari does the mothering. Yerami meets Halvor Opsomer and become his right-hand man, creating Angel's Flight. X777 : '''Natsu Dragneel joins Fairy Tail and is kidnapped multiples times during the months following his arrival by Angel's Flight, resulting in what the Fairy Tail members will call his "Dark Periods". The Red Night kills the Kisaigai family and neighbourhood. Maya, the only survivor, is forced to join Angel's Flight as a slave. '''X784 : '''The main series takes places. Eleonore Mirai joins Angel's Flight, then quits it. Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Maya and Eleonore join Fairy Tail. Laxus Dreyar is excommunicated from Fairy Tail. Natsu Dragneel is captured, used as an experiment and knocked up by Angel's Flight, who is soon disbanded. Halvor Opsomer dies. Yerami and other members of his guild are jailed. Trivia '''Name meaning Yerami doesn't mean anything because the sound "ye" doesn't even exist in Japan, I just liked how japanese it sounded and I couldn't think of a better name. It just fits him. I tried to find a signification to it, but the only thing that had a real meaning was "mi" written 身 or 実, which means "self" or "fruit / seed". Maybe you can see it like an unintentional hidden meaning, because 'self" represents Yerami's selfishness ? I don't really know. As for Kisaigai, his first family name, it does have a meaning. Kisaigai is written with 奇才 and 害, which means "genius, remarkable talent" and "injury, damage". These two words doesn't have much to do with each other, but it made sense when thinking of the Kisaigais' life : they were gifted, but hurt because of it every time. (Also, it's because the first Kisaigai to be created was Sheïna, and back then she was just a basic copy of Sira Kizagai, but now I swear she's a completely different character.) Finally, Kuchiatarime. It's written 口当たり and 目, which means "taste / hospitality / reception" and "eye". Kuchiatari is a mistake of translation, I wanted it to mean "charming", because it would make "charming eye", refering to Kôsei and Yerami's eyes that are said to be really pretty. But I guess "eye taste" isn't that bad, it could refer to how handsome they are ? I'm not a japanese pro, so... Creation First, Yerami didn't even had a name when I made him. He was just the archetype of the bastard scientist jailor I wanted him to be, and he was faceless ! (I mean, I didn't created it, so it was just some random guy in the shadows.) Slowly, I found him a name (if I remember well, it just came to my mind and I liked it) and a personnality, and then he gained a role on his own. He was still the incarnation of flaws, a pure villain, so I wanted to polish his image. He gained some qualities and a background that could justify his behavior, also he's not the pure evil one anymore, there's someone above him. Still, he wasn't perfect at all. These qualities made him kinda wimpy. So, again, I gave him some more bad actions, but I still justified them (it doesn't mean it should be excused), and I was satisfied. Also, Yerami's last name was supposed to be Jelsaw in the earliest versions. He wasn't even linked to Maya back then. Hidden meaning After creating him whole, I realised he was a part of me, the part I hated. It was why I always wanted to excuse him but not to forgive him : he was my darkest, dirty, creepy, violent and twisted side, a teenager that grew up badly and ended in the wrong path, with no way back. He was what I didn't wanted me to become if this side of me took the control. Oh, how twisted, crazy, undecided and paradoxal he became : an instable being, me. He can't have any happy ending, he knows it but he don't care. He's only fury and revenge, his softness is only to fool ; he wants to justify his behavior, but he can't be forgiven. He won't have what he wants. He can't. That's sad, in a way, he's so passionate and eager to be forgiven. But he's been too far, his passion took over reason, and he ran to his fall. (I could talk about him for hours but you don't wanna hear it, trust me.) Quotes * (To Sheïna) "I never considered you as my mother anyway. All you ever did was steal Dad's love and treat me like a freak... Everything that happened is your fault, so deal with its consequences, now." * (To Natsu Dragneel) "These are my wings... The wings I traded my life for... The wings that will carry me to Heaven, where He is... * (To Maya Kisaigai) "I loved Dad ! I loved him in a way you'll never understand ! He was the only one to be kind to me, and you know what ? The only reason you're still here is because I spared you back then, I spared you because you had Dad's smile ! And no matter what you'll say, I'll bring him back !" * (To Natsu) "You should never misjudge your opponents' appearance, Salamander. The strong one tends to disguise himself as the weak, you know..." * (To Maya) "Sorry, lil' sis'. One of us must be the demon of the story, it has been written. But trust me, I won't let you be." * (To Natsu) "You won't believe me but... I actually think I fell in love with you. I've never felt happier in my life but when I held the broken pieces of your self, when you bowed to me and accepted your fate, it was such a delight ! With you, I was the one in control ! I couldn't let you go... I won't let you go. You'll stay here forever, with me, Salamander." * (To Natsu) "Sometimes, you shall sacrifice the present for a future to be, and for the past to rest in peace." * (To Natsu) " I guess... both of us will die in a lot of pain today... Well, the three of us, actually. But I hope I'll survive long enough to see Him again. My home, unlike yours... is coming back." Links Articles from Fairy Tail Wikia I copied-pasted pieces of to write my own because I suck, I put them her so no one would blame me of not giving credits or stealing : * Lucy Heartfilia → Equipment : Normal WhipCategory:Characters Category:Male Category:Angel's Flight Members Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline Category:Justtochi's Content